


Tócame

by nxmorefear



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dark Will, Dreams and Nightmares, Drunken Confessions, DrunkenKissesChallenge, Español | Spanish, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxmorefear/pseuds/nxmorefear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will está pasando por una situación asfixiante y teme estar llegando a un punto de no retorno. El whisky es su único escudo o al menos está convencido de ello. Mientras tanto, es consumido por su propia condición empática.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rendición

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Give me touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231546) by [nxmorefear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxmorefear/pseuds/nxmorefear)



El vaso sonó fuerte contra la mesa cuando Will terminó de envenenarse con su contenido; éste retumbó en una sala vacía y oscura donde fingía estar solo. El resuello hacía que el espacio pareciese vivo, exhalando e inhalando rítmicamente como si se tratara de respiración artificial. Claustrofóbico, una sensación de ahogo que aumentaba conforme el veneno se expandía por su torrente sanguíneo, hasta hacerle perder parte de una inútil conciencia.

Sus dedos temblaban como lombrices. Su sistema nervioso perdía estabilidad conforme los eternos minutos transcurrían en la habitación, insufribles cuando su mente sólo retenía una forma, un deseo que reprimía con el más duro orgullo. A veces los garzos ojos se detenían en el reloj digital junto a la cama, contando los minutos hasta que caía dormido con los alaridos de sus voces mentales. Éstas susurraban en forma de insectos cerca de su oído, pero ahora habían tomado control de su cuerpo; entraban y dejaban su tortuosa marca por sus arterias. Ahora sólo permanecía de pie, tomando la apariencia de un autómata.

El alcohol lo entumecía, lo transportaba a un lugar en el que creía ser dueño de sus acciones. Su mente parecía un buen sitio en el que fantasear sobre la sombra que le acosaba día tras día, invitándole a realizar acciones de las que muy posiblemente se arrepentiría. Cada día un infierno, un infierno que quemaba las razones de su inhibición; sus argumentos lentamente perdían fuerza frente a la acechante sombra astada. Aparecía en sus más ilícitas pesadillas, donde se alimentaba de la débil cordura; pero no era suficiente... no era suficiente. La criatura no vivía sólo en su cabeza. Ahora se manifestaba como una efigie, a su lado, escoltando a los invasores insectos.

Will ahogó la angustiosa sensación con bocanadas de aire, apoyado en la pared frente al espejo. Se calmaba viendo que, bajo la tenue luz amarillenta de la lámpara, se hallaba a sí mismo reflejado en el cristal, solo. Su verdadera apariencia le hacía sonreír con un retorcido gesto al creerse ganador de una batalla ya perdida. El sudor cubría todo su cuerpo y un desagradable aroma a alcohol desprendía por la boca, sin embargo aquéllo ya no repelía a la bestia por alguna razón. Tal vez por eso se ahogó en interminables gotas de whisky, tal vez por eso ya no podía parar, tal vez por eso ya no podía aguantar más...

Y tal vez por eso perdió todo razonamiento cuando, frente al espejo, su propio cuerpo se rindió ante el tacto de un traicionero insecto. Frente a sus ojos se vio perdiendo la fuerza, la radiante y falsa victoria sobre sus sentidos, hasta vislumbrar una invisible transformación; el fuero interno se desintegró entre millones de larvas y, con ello, toda esperanza de preservar su ficticia esencia de moralidad.

Colmado su cuerpo del más puro anhelo, Will abandonó el cuarto como una sombra. Entre la oscuridad de la casa ajena, adoptaba el comportamiento de su homólogo y lo convertía en un depredador. El pasillo se extendió bajo sus pies como el camino real hacia su exención, pasos determinados y un extraño deseo por comprender las tinieblas que ahora marcaban sus decisiones a fuego. Los acordes de una brillante composición de clavecín lo guiaban hacia su destino, pero la música se deformaba, se alteraba gracias a su deconstruida percepción; era una señal de que se aproximaba al mismísimo infierno revestido de ostentosa elegancia.

Entre las cuatro paredes de una habitación ricamente embellecida, el sonido se interrumpió cuando su ebria presencia alertó al autor de tan esplendorosa música. Sin embargo ésta continuaba en su cabeza, triturando cualquier función lógica que pudiera construir a partir de su antiguo yo.

—Will... Creí que estabas descansando.

Pero Will no respondió. Su mirada perdida en el suelo y el ligero tambaleo de su cuerpo ya hablaban por él. Aquéllo lo atrajo como un pez al anzuelo; la preocupación y la compasión se habían convertido en el mejor cebo.

La presencia ajena se aproximó hasta él como si verle en ese estado le sorprendiera de alguna manera, pero no... no era la primera vez que se dejaba ver borracho ante el hombre que lo llenó de insectos. Pudo ver el asco en sus cobrizos ojos, algo que no había disfrutado hasta ese momento. Sabía muy bien lo desagradable que le resultaba el olor de alcohol barato y se preguntaba si era consciente de lo entretenido que se sentía al contemplar la tribulación y la decepción en su mirada. El amago de media sonrisa tan siniestra como su pensamiento y el alzamiento de un contacto visual ocuparon lentamente un semblante que tambaleó el concepto que Hannibal tenía de él. Will estaba orgulloso de ser ahora quien provocaba las sensaciones ajenas, el que las manipulaba y quien jugaba entre la fina línea de la paciencia de Hannibal.

Y antes de que el reproche llegara a los labios del psiquiatra, fueron los alcoholizados los que sellaron cualquier palabra en su boca. Con su ordinario comportamiento, los trémulos dedos del joven se aferraron tras la nuca del mayor, impidiendo una huida que sabía que no realizaría jamás. Los labios rozaron los otros con rudeza, envenenándolos; la boca abierta y su lengua derramando la esencia del whisky en su verdugo, embriagándolo con su contenida excitación, como un reguero, como un juego eterno de provocación. Will buscaba un estímulo, una reacción que le otorgara la oportunidad de encontrarse físicamente con su enemigo metafísico.

La respuesta por parte de Hannibal no tardó en manifestarse cuando trató de corregir el ebrio beso a su gusto, un gusto en el que no coincidían; sin embargo sí compartían la curiosidad respecto al desenlace de tan inesperado acercamiento.

Will suspiró contra un beso imposible de detener mientras su mano llevaba la de su homólogo hasta su despertada e impaciente entrepierna.

Un tintineo se oyó entre los dos calientes cuerpos y los pantalones de Will se deslizaron por sus piernas.

Estaba preparado para la siguiente lucha.

 


	2. Terror

**P** or un instante, Will perdió el sentido de su alrededor. Cayó en la superficie mullida de... no lo sabía; tampoco le importaba. Sus ojos, asaltados por una especie de neblina casi onírica, alzaron su atención y encontraron la figura del doctor sobre su cuerpo, manipulándole con expertas e invasivas manos. Sólo eran dos y percibía cientos de ellas recorrer su carne. Le hacía verse pequeño, víctima de un depredador desconocido pero que con tanta disposición se había dejado atrapar entre sus dedos. Dedos en forma de garras, se hundían en la pálida piel hasta hacerla sangrar. El líquido carmesí brotó en hilos y pintaron sobre sus muslos el deseo de Hannibal. Un comportamiento indómito, ahora reducido a los instintos de un animal junto a su presa.

Paralizado. Sobre la superficie acolchada, sin saber cuándo llegó allí, tampoco cuándo empezó a sentir placer en lugares que debería haber dolor. Graham emitió un fuerte suspiro sacado a la fuerza; sus ojos abiertos, cristalinos como el espejo reflectante de su deseo, contemplaban el movimiento de las manos de Lecter, cómo éstas contactaban con los genitales despiertos. Bailaban entre sus dedos y por ellos no quería cantar todavía, pero era lo que querían... ser acompañados con el placer en los labios. Y Hannibal esperaba admirar la interpretación que Will haría del sexo.

Una sensación de humedad en las axilas y el joven se sentía languidecer a pesar de que sus manos se agarraban firmemente entre las sábanas. La incontinencia no tenía cabida en un cuerpo a punto de estallar. Bajo la devota mirada del psiquiatra, vestido en un hermoso traje de franela, Will había perdido toda voluntad; primero por el whiskey y ahora por el inexplicable deseo sexual. ¿Era importante si era llanamente eso o una innegable atracción hacia la figura del lituano? Una idea que atormentaba la inestable mente de Graham, pero que ahora conseguía aceptar bajo el continuo roce de infinitos dedos manchados en sangre. Su voz interior no dejaba de gritar, no dejaba de afirmar cuánto deseaba a ese hombre.

Pronto Will sintió un firme agarre en las corvas y éstas fueron alzadas casi al techo. Sus piernas se abrieron para Hannibal, expuesta su imponente erección y el estrecho orificio exigiendo ser ahogado. Una suplicante mirada apareció en el semblante del joven, enmarcado entre sus rodillas, y el fuerte sonido de sus jadeos debían ser la clave para demostrar que estaba completamente a su merced; deseaba estarlo en esos momentos y los siguientes que viniesen... para siempre.

Will separó aún más sus dos piernas, casi al infinito, en una especie de desesperada llamada para ser penetrado. Los fuertes brazos de Hannibal bloquearon las pálidas piernas y el cuerpo elegantemente vestido lentamente fue perdiendo su forma, como la oscuridad llenando la habitación o su figura absorbiéndola para transformarse en el ser de sus pesadillas. Bajo las manos de la sombra, el joven tembló. Tembló y un gemido se apoderó de sus labios cuando, sin moverse, recibió la agradable estocada al fin atravesando su inmovilizado cuerpo. Como el bello acero cuando penetra en la piel y la hace sangrar, Graham se recreó en la imagen de la sombra llenándole de esos agujeros... con la esperanza de sentir, sentir.

El alcohol entumecía sus extremidades y sus sentidos, pero por alguna razón se estaba viendo transportado a un lugar etéreo, parecido al infierno, parecido al lugar donde pertenecían sus sombras. Oscuridad y una ventana a su izquierda que parcialmente conseguía ver cómo la fuerza del ser se acrecentaba a costa de su integridad. Pero Will seguía abstraído, envuelto en un extraño placer que debía estar matándolo. La bestialidad de la figura, su fuerza y su energía le azotaban, lo estrangulaban y robaban su vitalidad... su humanidad.

Infinitos gemidos inundaron la sala con su atrayente canto. Su recto insaciable dejaba entrar y salir el falo del semihumano, una eterna fricción en la que Will se sentía cerca y al mismo tiempo lejos del súmmum. Sus genitales eran sacudidos mediante violentos empujes, salpicando como fina lluvia los líquidos corporales.

Su dulce éxtasis se aproximaba con pasos lentos, lo sentía como un hormigueo dentro del recto. Respirando con fuerza y temiendo ahogarse bajo las tortuosas penetraciones, Graham experimentó un cambio inesperado. Sus ojos sorprendidos al ver a la figura astada consumiendo su interior con la trampa que representaba su efigie. De un momento a otro, lo que creyó ser la liberación del deseo se convirtió en su jaula, la trampa en la que había caído su alma para siempre. El orgasmo desapareció de sus metas y del interior de su cuerpo, mientras la sombra perdía su forma frente a los asustados ojos, empezaron a emerger los primeros inquilinos. Como si se hubiese convertido en el hogar de una plaga de insectos, Will veía con horror cómo infinitos puntos recorrían la superficie de su cuerpo. Todos provenían de un mismo lugar, su ano convirtiéndose en la salida de tan horrible pesadilla. Los gritos del joven se hicieron eco en el cuarto, ahora solo con la compañía de hormigas alimentándose de su frágil seguridad.

—No, no, no...

Con dificultad respondía su cuerpo. Incluso agitándose, revolviéndose como una lombriz sobre el colchón, permanecía inmóvil y a merced de lo desconocido, a merced de aquello a lo que se había entregado irresponsablemente. El pánico se apoderó de su corazón, de su temperatura y del sonido de los desesperados gritos. Pero de repente la presencia de insectos desapareció del tacto del cuerpo. Y por un momento creyó que se había liberado de la angustia.

Will abrió los ojos con miedo y su garganta ahogando los quejidos. La sensación de que el corazón se le saldría por la boca era agobiante. Su cuerpo entero estaba recubierto en sudor; pudo palparlo con sus trémulos dedos incluso sobre las sábanas. Poco a poco ganaba conciencia sobre su entorno y a la vez recuperaba la falsa tranquilidad de encontrarse a salvo, en su casa. Jadeando y asegurándose de que sólo había sido una pesadilla, el joven miró el reloj del buró para confirmar que estaba despierto. Sí... lo estaba, lo estaba. Suspiró, tomó aire a pesar de que aún sentía el miedo hacia sus propios sueños. Se recostó sobre un costado y un resquicio de su anterior yo se sintió en la endurecida entrepierna. La erección y la mancha delatadora en la ropa interior. Vergüenza y a la vez aprensión por haber disfrutado de aquéllo... y de lo que sus manos terminaron por hacer después.

Ajeno y contrariado, Will pasó los siguientes instantes purificándose en la ducha... y pensando. Pensando en la siguiente sesión que tenía concertada con el doctor Lecter ese mismo día.

 


	3. Aceptación

Eran las siete y media de la noche. Fuera de la consulta del doctor Lecter había empezado a llover. Will llegó puntual a la sesión, embellecido con una elegante camisa y un abrigo de fieltro. Su propósito de impresionar al psiquiatra fue cumplido cuando Hannibal abrió la puerta y en sus brillantes y cobrizos ojos contempló la admiración hacia su presencia, incluso cuando su fino olfato pudo haber percibido el ligero aroma a alcohol... otra vez.

—Buenas noches, Will.

—Buenas noches, doctor Lecter.

Lecter dejó pasar al joven antes de cerrar la puerta de la consulta.

Como siempre, sus pertenencias fueron depositadas en el diván junto a los grandes ventanales de la habitación. Will escuchó los suaves pasos de Hannibal aproximarse, pero siempre manteniendo una distancia prudencial... siempre tan meticuloso y precavido.

Lentamente, con un movimiento casi estudiado, el agente se giró para encarar al doctor. Con sus cejas algo alzadas observó a Hannibal y decidió iniciar la conversación:

—Últimamente he empezado a tener sueños... Y sospecho que puedan estar relacionados con mi terapia —dijo, fingiendo distracción mientras caminaba por el espacio de la habitación. Casi estaba ignorando la presencia del más mayor. Sin embargo Will sólo trataba de alimentar su curiosidad... y hasta dónde acabaría exponiéndose para saciarla.

—¿Hay algo con lo que no estés satisfecho? —preguntó Lecter educadamente, a la vez extrañado por la valoración.

Por supuesto que Hannibal no sería tan estúpido de precipitarse en las insinuaciones; éso Will lo sabía perfectamente.

Graham, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, miró de soslayo al otro. Después se detuvo en sus pasos y se giró para poder tenerlo cara a cara otra vez.

—No... no, doctor Lecter. No es por la forma en que hace su trabajo —con una sonrisa que rozaba al coqueteo, Will volvió a mostrarse indiferente. Sabía lo irresistible que podía parecerle al psiquiatra cuando se comportaba con tanta seguridad, casi tomando las riendas de la situación—. En ese aspecto, hace un trabajo excelente.

El joven se humedeció los labios antes de continuar hablando. Una pausa era necesaria para mantener la curiosidad de Hannibal expectante, ansioso... Ni siquiera planeaba enfocar la conversación en su terapia.

—Pero es evidente que existen singularidades sobre mí en las que no hemos profundizado todavía —siguió hablando, señalando con sutilidad el trayecto del coloquio. Sus pasos, lentos y seguros, lo condujeron hacia su asiento. Sus manos primero acariciaron el cuero del respaldo antes de sentarse y relajarse.

Sus ojos azules observaron que el doctor lo imitó pocos segundos después, silencioso, pero sabiendo que el doctor cavilaba una respuesta o una pregunta al respecto.

—¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, Will? ¿Con respecto a tus sueños? —preguntó Lecter una vez se desabotonó el botón de la chaqueta y se sentó frente al joven, cruzándose de piernas.

Will asintió repetidas veces y su mirada fue deliberadamente fijada en los rasgos del otro, inclinando un poco la cabeza. Sus palabras tardaron otro poco en ser pronunciadas, esta vez en un lento y retorcido susurro.

—Hay algo... una zona de mi mente en la que no poseo control —expresó en un débil hilo de voz. Sentía su corazón palpitar de nuevo con fuerza, nunca como otras veces en compañía de Lecter—. Me consume en mis sueños... en mis pesadillas... y... me gusta.

De algún modo, los sonidos de Will se colaron como bellas notas de música en oídos del psiquiatra. Hannibal las interpretaba con la misma facilidad con la que Will conseguía captar su atención, hasta convertirse en el único foco. Sabía muy bien, a la perfección, lo que esa confesión significaba para Hannibal; Will acababa de lanzar el anzuelo al agua y sólo tenía que esperar.

La mirada cobriza concentró todo su interés en la silueta del agente y Will sentía cómo su cuerpo era palpado por manos invisibles, como las de sus sueños, hasta rezagarse en lugares inhóspitos. De nuevo el hormigueo...

—¿Qué tipo de sueños son?

El joven emitió un suspiro lento y suave, su mirada se entornó y sus dedos se agarraron con fuerza a ambos reposabrazos. Sus pensamientos eran difíciles de controlar, también la atrayente influencia de Hannibal sobre su propio cuerpo, robándole voluntad y claridad.

—Doctor Lecter... —mentó Will con ciertos problemas para mantener el mismo hieratismo que su compañero. Se mordió el labio inferior en un vano intento de seguir el hilo que había trabajado, sin embargo un pequeño e imprevisto detalle delató su pretensión. Una potente erección que no se molestó en ocultar, ahora abultaba descaradamente debajo del pantalón, a la vista de los curiosos ojos de Hannibal—. No tiene sentido que sigamos fingiendo... Ya no.

Ante hecho tan inesperado, la mirada conmovida del lituano se desdibujó en todo su rostro y una tenue sonrisa, discreta, guardó toda intención para sí mismo. Will pudo leer en su expresión la fascinación... y la gloria, a costa de su total entrega a sus sueños.

Y fue recíproco, fue recompensado.

Frente a sus embriagados ojos garzos, Lecter se aproximó con lentitud y sus rodillas se clavaron entre el espacio de sus pies. Las piernas de Will ahora abrazaban el voluptuoso cuerpo del lituano, recibiéndolo con su calor y su deseo. Lecter no se demoró para provocar el sonido de la cremallera al bajarse, sus dedos agarrando la tela y descubriendo la apetitosa erección. Un olor fuerte, pero que atraía a los mejores degustadores, Hannibal observó el pequeño baile del falo y sus finos labios encerraron mimosamente el glande.

Lo único que se oyó fueron los suspiros de un hombre aceptándose a sí mismo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para #DrunkenKissesChallenge @HannibalCreative. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. ¡Gracias por leer mi trabajo! :-)


End file.
